Chapter 251
The Right to Love is the 251st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the intervention of both the Magic Council and Grimoire Heart, Makarov announces, to much annoyance, the suspension of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. Meanwhile, Cana summons enough courage to tell Gildarts that she is his daughter. Gildarts, in response, asks Cana if he has the right to love her. Elsewhere, Zeref's foreboding isn't for naught, as a giant, black, Dragon approaches Tenrou Island. Summary Due to the recent events, Makarov announces that he is going to suspend the S-Class trial. Naturally, the candidates (Gajeel included) are not too pleased with the announcement. Mirajane tries to reason with them and states that since the Magic Council members snuck in and Grimoire Heart interfered, they have no choice. Gajeel berates Levy for agreeing, though Panther Lily wonders why he is so upset since he wasn't a candidate. Gray is upset as well while Juvia tries to calm him down. However, Natsu refuses to accept the master's decision and states the he will continue anyway and become the only S-Class Mage. Seeing no way to discourage Natsu, Makarov agrees and says that if Natsu can defeat him, he can become an S-Class Mage. Natsu agrees but he is quickly knocked out by Makarov's Giant Magic. Elsewhere, Laxus is pinching Lisanna's cheeks, wondering whether she is the real Lisanna he once knew. Lisanna tells him that she is, while the members of the Thunder God Tribe sit around the two, happy to be reunited with Laxus. Several feet away, Wendy is watching the group, asking Carla if she should greet them, wondering what Laxus is really like. Erza then appears and tells her that Laxus is strange but is not really a bad guy. Hearing this, Wendy decides to greet him. Elsewhere, Lucy and Cana are taking a herbal bath, trying to heal themselves with it. Lucy asks Cana if her right hand is alright and Cana shows Lucy her hand, saying that she is no longer able to use Fairy Glitter. Cana then apologizes to Lucy for her betrayal during the trial but Lucy shrugs it off. Meanwhile, Gildarts, Natsu and Happy are fishing, talking about trivial stuff. As Natsu finally manages to catch a fish, Lucy and Cana arrive. Lucy says that Cana wants to talk to Gildarts and drags Natsu and Happy away. With the three gone, Gildarts asks Cana what is wrong, having seen her sad face. She explains that she came to Fairy Tail to find her father, which Gildarts realizes that he must have been a part of the guild. Cana then tells him point blank that HE is her father. Fairy Tail's strongest Mage is utterly flabbergasted and begins to wonder whose kid she is, listing all the girls he has been with, much to Cana's surprise. Having said what she wanted to say, Cana turns to leave, saying that she is not expecting Gildarts to be part of her family and that they can return to the way they were. However, Gildarts approaches her and hugs her, realizing that her mother is Cornelia, the only woman that he really loved and the only one he married. Gildarts then explains that he left her 18 years ago but never knew that he had a kid. Cana says it's not his fault since she kept it from him. He expresses his sadness about having a child so close but not realizing it but Cana tries to cheer him up, saying that she is glad to have meet him, and then calling him father. Hearing this, Gildarts hugs his daughter even tighter, saying that she doesn't need to be sad anymore and that they can do things together. Cana comments that that would be annoying but Gildarts continues to hug her, asking for the right to love her. While the two stand in each other's arms, Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch from afar, which Lucy thinks about her own father. Meanwhile, Zeref watches as a large black Dragon approaches the Tenrou Island. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Navigation